Intercambio de almas
by Chia S.R
Summary: Una cena normal y corriente terminará convirtiéndose en algo inesperado para las dos parejas. Especialmente, si tras ingerir un extraño plato, los chicos tienen sus cuerpos al pie de cañón para ellas. Pero al despertar…
1. Chapter 1

**Título **Intercambio de almas.

**Autora **Chia s.r

**Parejas **SasuSasu y NaruHina.

**Resumen **Una cena normal y corriente terminará convirtiéndose en algo inesperado para las dos parejas. Especialmente, si tras ingerir un extraño plato, los chicos tienen sus cuerpos al pie de cañón para ellas. Pero al despertar…

**Especial **Especial de Navidad de Naruto y fic dedicado a una de mis fieles lectoras que apreció un montóoon: Sakuritah.

**Cantidad **3 capítulos en total.

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó una tarde de cena de cuatro personas. Algo que comúnmente sucedía entre ellos para reafirmar tanto su amistad como el tiempo perdido. La diferencia es que ahora no eran solo dos, si no cuatro. Naruto y Sasuke tenían sus días de reuniones personales, muchas cosas que contarse o simplemente compartir ratos de silencios. Su amistad era algo extraña algunas veces, pero su amor por las mujeres que poseían era todavía un secreto para algunas personas.<p>

No podían comprender cómo el Uchiha podía hacer feliz a Sakura. Ni cómo Naruto podía lidiar con los desmayos de Hinata. Era un misterio más en la aldea, claro que nadie tenía el coraje de preguntárselo a ambos. Seguramente Naruto se reiría nerviosamente y por lo que soltara, seguramente haría que Hinata se desmayara de nuevo. Sasuke sin embargo, los fulminaría con la mirada y dejaría en claro que no era cosa de ellos.

Pero ambas sonreían con felicidad mientras iban aferradas del brazo de sus respectivas parejas. Y para todo aquel que les preguntara cómo se encontraban, solo tenían flores para soltar por sus bocas. Por supuesto, solo para los más allegados existían más historias interesantes.

(…)

Sakura se había esforzado de sobremanera en arreglarse aquella noche. Quería que Sasuke fuera capaz de sentir que tenía una mujer maravillosa a su lado de la que no avergonzarse. Por ese mismo motivo se había gastado un poco más de lo debido de sus ahorros y se había comprado aquel vestido negro tan ceñido, elegante y a la vez, sumamente sensual. Cuando se lo puso esa noche al prepararse hubo un instante de dudas. Llevar esa prenda era casi como sentirse desnuda.

Sin embargo, cogió aire, se aseguró de que quedara bien apretado en sus caderas y se inclinó para ponerse sus zapatos. El collar que Sasuke le había regalado por su primer aniversario le golpeó la cumbre de los senos y sonrió al verlo. El nombre de la chica estaba marcado por una parte y por la otra, el de él. Claro que ella se había encargado de hacer que un especialista grabara el nombre de Sasuke. Al pobre chico ya le había costado mares comprárselo y regalárselo, además de tener que aguantar las miradas interrogativas y claramente divertidas de la vendedora.

Revisaba su maquillaje justo cuando el timbre sonó. Con una sonrisa espléndida en su rostro aferró su bolso y bajó. Sasuke la esperaba en la entrada y estaba realmente increíble. No era de los que revisara mucho qué ponerse, pero de vez en cuando tenía su toque y era capaz de cortarle el aliento con lo sexy que se podía ver con dos simples prendas. Y en este caso, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente su cuerpo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! — saludó sonriente.

El chico la miró con sorpresa, de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño. Por un momento, Sakura pensó que la enviaría arriba a ponerse el chándal más feo que tuviera en su armario. Mas el chico miró a otro lado, con una mejilla levemente enrojecida.

—Llegamos tarde— murmuró metiendo las manos en sus pantalones.

Sakura sonrió y terminó de salir. Aun con los tacones no llegaba a su altura. Desde que había regresado él había ido creciendo cada vez más hasta sobrepasarla por dos cabezas. Se aferró de su brazo con cuidado y estaba a punto de besarle el hombro cuando recordó el carmín. Hizo un mohín y le miró. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó incrédulo.

—¿Cómo que, qué? — Rió. — ¿Y mi beso de llegada? Me he puesto así de hermosa para ti, no para los perros de la calle.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y la observó nuevamente. Esta vez, se detuvo atentamente en las formas que el vestido dejaba entrever para él. La forma amable de sus senos, la marca de sus pezones contra la tela mostrándole que no llevaba ninguna otra prenda debajo. El plano y torneado vientre, las largas piernas, sus caderas. Se lamió los labios y subió hasta sus ojos, perdiéndose en el verdor de su mirada. Negro contra verde era algo maravilloso.

En silencio se inclinó hacia ella y con una suave caricia de sus labios la observó. Sakura siempre enrojecía cuando la besaba o simplemente la tocaba. A veces hasta con simple mirarle la chica parecía estar a punto de tener un paro cardiaco. Quizás era lo mismo que a él le sucedía. Claro que nunca se lo expondría tan fácilmente.

Rompió el contacto mirándola con superioridad. Adoraba ponerla en ese estado de embriaguez, que deseara más de él.

—Vamos. — invitó más que ordenó. Ella se aferró de su brazo y con una sonrisa triunfal caminaron hacia el restaurante.

(..)

Naruto se removía inquieto la dichosa corbata. ¿Cómo diantres había hecho Hinata para convencerle en que se pusiera esa condenada soga en el cuello? Ah, sí. Le había persuadido con sus ojos suplicantes, un escote de infarto y la promesa de una noche maravillosa entre ambos oculta bajo su timidez.

Miró hacia la puerta de entrada y salida del restaurante con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke y Sakura estaban tardando y se moría de hambre.

—Naruto-kun.

La mano de Hinata se deslizó por su brazo suavemente en busca de su atención y es lo que obtuvo enseguida. Clavó sus ojos azules en ella y le sonrió, quizás como un bobo o quizás no, le importaba un pimiento. Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella le importaba menos y nada lo que demás dijeran de él: estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Y con lo que la chica se esforzaba por complacer su vista, era algo que aumentaba todavía más sus deseos por ella. Le gustaba que Hinata recogiera su cabello en alto, que dejara aquel hueco precioso de su nuca tan a su vista, besar la zona y sentir como se estremecía contra su cuerpo. Le gustaba que oliera tan maravillosamente bien, que sus ojos se resaltaran con el suave maquillaje, que sus labios parecieran pequeñas fresas que ansiaba besar. Adoraba la forma en que aquel vestido caía sobre su cuerpo y marcaba en forma de corazón el comienzo de sus pechos firmes.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinata? — se interesó.

Hinata frunció el ceño con regaño y llevó las manos hasta la dichosa corbata para arreglársela.

—Estás deshaciendo el nudo. — regañó.

—Tsk, es que es molesto. — protestó. Hinata la sonrió.

—No te preocupes. No tardarán demasiado en llegar.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos antes de llevarla a la cintura de su pareja. Hinata enrojeció suavemente al notarlo y levantó la mirada hacia él tímidamente. Dios, cómo adoraba cuando ella le entregaba tanto.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero su estómago le falló, haciendo un ruidoso y alertador sonido. Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, miró hacia el lugar del ruido y luego rió cubriéndose los labios de fresa con una mano. Naruto maldijo interiormente.

—Tranquilo. Oh, mira.

Un estilizado dedo señaló hacia la entrada. Antes de girarse pudo ver brillar el anillo de casada en su dedo. Sonrió satisfecho y entonces vislumbró la puerta de entrada. Sasuke había entrado primero y tras él, Sakura. Naruto levantó su mano libre.

—¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Sakura-chan, Teme!

Casi medio restaurante se giró para verles mas no le importó. Sakura sonrió y se acercó curveando sus caderas delante del Uchiha. Éste miró tan solo un instante la mesa y después se concentró en el trasero de su mujer. Naruto no podía culparle. A él mismo se le iban los ojos cada vez que Hinata caminaba frente a él. Parecía que esas dichosas mujeres estaban totalmente preparadas para hacerles olvidar que había más mundo aparte de ellas.

—Llegáis tarde— protestó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—El estómago de Naruto-kun ya ha sonado varias veces. — rió Hinata cómplice siempre de Sakura.

Naruto bufó.

—No he comido nada desde el mediodía. Estuve entrenando y al llegar solo tuve tiempo de ducharme y salir corriendo para llegar a la hora. — protestó y levantó la carta para mirar qué escoger.

Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a ocupar su lugar frente a Hinata y se sentó delante de él. Inclinó la cabeza para saludar a Hinata y luego ladeó su cuerpo hasta llegar a la altura de Sakura para mirar juntos la carta. Sakura enrojeció y puntualizó algunas comidas, acariciando la mano del Uchiha de paso.

Naruto frunció el ceño con desgana.

—Oíd, nada de coqueteos delante nuestra, anda— hizo un gesto con la mano como de espantar moscas y miró hacia Hinata. Como se imaginaba, estaba colorada e intentaba cubrirse con la carta.

Sasuke le miró con superioridad.

—Si tienes poca capacidad, no nos culpes a nosotros.

La vena en la sien de Naruto palpitó. Hinata le aferró el brazo de nuevo antes de que soltara una de las suyas. La miró y suspiró derrotado. Dichosas mujeres…

Se preguntó si Sasuke se habría percatado de lo que hacían con ellos aquellas dos féminas.

Cerró la carta tras escoger. Le llamó la atención aquel especial de la casa. Prometía ser un sabor increíble. Claro que él seguía prefiriendo un buen tazón de Ramen. Si no fuera porque Hinata y Sakura habían insistido en probar aquel nuevo local por recomendación de Ino ahora podrían estar perfectamente sentados frente a un buen bol.

El camarero se acercó para tomar el pedido. Ambas chicas pidieron ensalada y una sopa de caldo.

—Un especial— demandaron ambos chicos a la par. Naruto frunció el ceño mirando hacia Sasuke.

—No me imites, Teme.

—No lo hagas tú, Dobe.

Las chicas intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. El camarero se marchó antes que decidieran pelearse.

Naruto se recostó en la silla bostezando. Tenía hambre. Se moría de hambre. Y la paciencia en cuanto a comida no era su fuerte. Miró a su alrededor para distraerse.

—Entonces, Sakura-chan, ¿es seguro? — escuchó la voz de su mujer murmurar hacia la chica de cabellos rosas.

—Sí, Hinata. — contestó ésta sonriendo. — Mañana le entregaré los resultados finalmente, pero sí. Tsunade-sama no suele equivocarse en esos temas.

—¿De qué hablan? — Se interesó.

—De Temari-san. — respondió Hinata sonriendo feliz. — Al parecer está embarazada.

—¿Eh? — Exclamó sorprendido dando un bote sobre la silla. — Diablos, ese Shikamaru si que se las guarda bien guardadas.

Miró a Sasuke y éste tenía la misma reacción perpleja que él, así que confirmaba que ninguno de los dos era consciente. Miró a Sakura con cierto recelo. Por culpa de trabajar en un hospital era capaz de enterarse de más cosas que ellos. Estaba seguro de que cuando él fuera el Hokage tendría esas oportunidades de sorprenderles.

—La cena. — advirtió Sasuke echándose hacia atrás.

Naruto miró con ansias hacia el camarero. Seguía estando muerto de hambre, pero aquel maravilloso olor incrementaba los deseos de comer. El especial era algo extraño, un mejunje de algo que olía terriblemente bien. Con colores vario pintos y una textura extraña. Tanto él como Sasuke lo miraron con curiosidad.

El camarero se inclinó y les susurró a ambos.

—Es un especial para los hombres.

Les guiñó un ojo y desapareció para irse a otra mesa. Sasuke se lamió los labios y miró hacia él.

—Come, Dobe. Seguramente te hará mucha falta.

—¿Qué hablas, Teme? — gruñó. — Yo doy mejor que nadie.

Y sonrió con orgullo mientras miraba de reojo a Hinata. La chica se había llevado un trozo de lechuga a la boca y les miraba con inocencia. Sakura rió divertida mientras presionaba los dientes del tenedor contra su propia ensalada. Aferró un tomate y se giró para mirar a su compañero. Sasuke casi ronroneó, según él, por aquella atención. Naruto los maldijo y dio un bocado de su propio plato.

—N-Naruto-kun.

Se giró para mirarla. Hinata había levantado un trocito de lechuga para él. Y aunque aquella cosa verde no era su preferida, en ese instante se convirtió en la comida más maravillosa del mundo. Aferró con cuidado la muñeca de su esposa y se acercó sin dejar de mirarla. Atrapó suavemente el trozo verde y antes si quiera de masticar, se agachó para darle un casto beso en los labios y disfrutar de su aperitivo.

Hinata casi si desmayó de emoción.

Se volcó entonces en su plato, saboreando el extraño sabor a especias que desconocía, disfrutando con su extraña textura y casi sin darse cuenta terminó con el plato en un santiamén. Se le terminó el apetito y la barriga la tenía tan llena que se sentía como un gordo barrigudo recién salido de una taberna.

Sasuke se inclinó de la misma forma en la silla, frotándose el vientre con sorpresa, como si nunca hubiera estado tan lleno en toda su vida. Las chicas les miraron con curiosidad mientras ellas terminaban no solo su ensalada, sino que además, esperaban su segundo plato.

—Venga ya ¿habéis terminado?

—Estoy lleno. — respondió Sasuke mirando a Sakura tras su pregunta. Naruto asintió.

—Lo mismo por aquí.

Hinata le acarició la mano.

—¿Seguro? ¿No será porque has comido demasiado deprisa?

—No, que va. Esto está buenísimo, Dattebayo. — sonrió y le dio un suave apretón.

El contacto con su piel fue curioso. Hinata siempre tenía las manos calientes y suaves. Era agradable cuando ella tocaba cualquier parte de su cuerpo y en aquel momento se le antojó verdaderamente necesario. Tuvo que acomodarse en la silla. Algo le inquietaba.

El segundo plato de las chicas llegó cuando ya no podía más con la dichosa corbata. Hacía calor y necesitaba refrescarse. Bebió más agua mientras se aflojaba el nudo y miraba de reojo a Hinata. Ésta estaba más concentrada en su plato que en él, gracias a dios. No podría soportar que de nuevo prefiriese cerrársela.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia Sakura, susurrándole algo y después se impulsó con las manos para levantarse. Si iba al baño, Naruto pensó que sería una buena idea acompañarle. Necesitaba refrescarse.

—Ya vengo. — avisó tras darle un beso en la punta de la oreja a Hinata.

La dejó ahí con su tartamudeo y su piel preciosa cubriéndose de rubor para dirigirse a la zona de cuarto de baño con Sasuke.

—Dobe, haz algo con eso de imitarme. — gruñó levantándose las mangas de la camisa.

—Cállate, Teme. Ya tenía pensando venir al baño antes que tú.

Se empujó las mangas hacia arriba hasta que se engancharon en sus codos y nada más entrar corrió hacia los lavabos. Necesitaba el agua fresca contra su piel como nunca. Si tuviera una piscina delante sería el primero en meterse dentro. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke efectuó lo mismo, echándose agua helada en el rostro, llegando incluso a permitir que sus cabellos chorreasen.

—Mierda. — Clavó su mirada en el espejo y meneó la cabeza. — Esa comida tenía algo, Teme.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás sacudiendo las manos y descaradamente se metió las manos dentro del pantalón. Naruto no necesito mirar para saber por qué. Él mismo tenía ese problema dentro de sus calzoncillos: una erección increíblemente palpitante.

—Tsk.

Sasuke bufó.

—Dobe, me largo. — advirtió con una mirada claramente necesitada de hembra.

—Como que yo me quedo, Dattebayo.

Se giró tras sacudir las manos y a la par del moreno, caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa. Casi no tuvo tino de echar el dinero sobre el mantel y tirar de Hinata a la par. Hinata trastabilló cuando la sacó a rastras del restaurante, aferrándose a él con sorpresa y millones de preguntas. Mirando de reojo pudo ver al moreno cargar a la pelirosa en brazos y largarse calle abajo.

—¿N-Naruto-kun?

Bajo la mirada hacia ella. Tenía su cuerpo pegado al de ella así que podía notar perfectamente en el estado en que se encontraba. El rubor en sus mejillas fue maravilloso y el suspiro que escapó de su garganta completamente excitable. Simplemente con sentirle Hinata se preparaba para él.

Después de un año de casados y el poco tiempo de novios, el cuerpo de su esposa reaccionaba de diferentes maneras al suyo. La timidez y calidez a veces se veían aplacadas por un deseo increíble que lo torturaba hasta el punto de no poder retenerse y lanzarse sobre ella.

Se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja derecha.

—Te necesito, Hinata. — gruñó contra su piel.

Hinata balbuceó una sonrisa torpe y se acomodó un mechón que había escapado de su agarre durante su secuestro.

—V-vayamos a casa, Naruto-kun. — murmuró calmadamente pese a que su corazón estallaba dentro de su pecho.

Él no se hizo mucho de rogar, aunque tampoco fue muy consciente de si fue rápido o lento, exceptuando por la tortura entre sus piernas. Empujó el cuerpo de Hinata con el suyo contra la puerta de entrada, mientras esta intentaba por todos los medios meter la llave en la dichosa cerradura.

La joven ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a notar el cuerpo caliente de su marido contra ella, ansiándola sexualmente, pero era incapaz, porque cada vez se sentía como si fuera la misma primera vez con él, quitando su normal y divertida torpeza que ambos compartían.

Ahora era un varón exquisito. Con sus anchos hombros bien formados, dejando pasar la madurez de su adolescencia. De piel suave y firme. Manos grandes y seguras que ahora ondeaban por su cintura. Unos labios capaces de hacerle olvidar cualquier situación con esos besos relámpagos o tan profundos que le quitaban el hipo. La capacidad que poseían sus caderas para encajar con las suyas y contrastar su marca personal que lo caracterizaba como varón.

La puerta crujió con el peso de ambos cuando finalmente consiguió abrirla. Su respiración agitada se perdía en los ansiosos besos masculinos y ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir como su cuerpo giraba repentinamente y ambos terminaban en el suelo. Ella sobre él, entre sus piernas y con todo su peso uniendo aún más sus cuerpos.

Empujó con el pie la puerta al tiempo que escuchaba como el vestido se rajaba desde el cuello hasta el comienzo de sus senos. La respiración se le cortó momentáneamente y se descubrió a sí misma tirando de la camisa. Los botones saltaron en todas direcciones y el torneado pecho quedó dispuesto para sus uñas y manos.

La boca le dolía ya de los besos pero continuaba sin estar saciada. La lengua de Naruto, ávida y caliente se movía contra la suya, le mordía los labios a placer y chupaba con énfasis. Sus grandes manos cubrieron por completo sus nalgas y apretaron estas hasta hacerla gemir. Le dio un último lametón y descendió por su nívea piel.

Si había algo por lo que Naruto se volvía loco de Hinata, después de sus labios, eran sus senos. Adorablemente blandos, excitantemente calientes y respondían a sus caricias con una rapidez increíble. Metérselos en la boca, lamerlos, morderlos y chuparlos mientras ella se retorcía de placer era increíble.

Las uñas de la chica se aferraban a su carne hasta dañarla. La camisa había perdido su utilidad en algún momento y simplemente estaba tirada con la misma preocupación que el vestido de su joven esposa. Sentir el delicado cuerpo de ésta contra el suyo fue una bomba directamente a su miembro. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y jadeó en un vano intento de controlarse. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que su erección le fastidiara el asunto. Quería hundirse y vaciarse en ella. Quería llenarla de él hasta que ella gritara su nombre tan fuerte que temblaran las paredes.

(…)

Sakura jadeaba siguiéndole por las calles. Sus tacones resonaban en la oscuridad y su cuerpo estaba muy lejos de sentir el fresco de la noche. En algún momento había perdido el pasador de su pelo y se preguntó si habría sido en la tercera calle en la que se habían detenido al ser asaltada por un fogoso y pasional morreo que la había estremecido desde la nuca hasta las caderas. Las manos del último Uchiha se habían movido condenadamente bien sobre su ajustado vestido.

No podía comprender qué pasaba exactamente por la mente de Sasuke, pero su cuerpo estaba caliente y necesitado de ella. Y conociéndolo, estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por comportarse hasta llegar a un lugar en que pudiera desfogarse totalmente a gusto. Porque las tres veces que se habían detenido los descubrieron justo cuando todo estaba a punto de llegar más allá de lo debido en plena calle transitable.

La gente había carraspeado y lanzado miradas que les suplicaban que fueran a su casa para tales actos. Sakura temió que Sasuke los matara ahí mismo. Sin embargo, con algún que otro improperio por su parte, la arrastraba hacia su casa sin darle tiempo a pensar en otra cosa.

Sentía su mano en las caderas, presionar sus dedos contra su carne y descender por sus nalgas, acariciarlas, incluso meter un dedo entre estas, excitándola de sobremanera. Mordisqueó sus labios libres ya de algún resto de carmín y se apretujó contra él para esconder un gemido en el pliegue de su pecho y axila. Los oscuros ojos se posaron sobre ella más hambrientos.

El nuevo hogar de Sasuke era una casita simple, pequeña y apta para él. Sakura le había ayudado en su día para amueblarla y limpiarla. Por suerte, Sasuke no era Naruto para mantener la casa demasiado sucia como para preocuparse. De todas maneras, la mente de Sakura no llegó a preguntar demasiado. Una vez la puerta cerrada tan solo el agarre de los brazos masculinos contra la pared fue lo importante.

Rodeó con sus piernas las caderas masculinas y lo sintió contra su sexo aún con tanta ropa de por medio. La boca de Sasuke la devoraba por arriba y el sexo clamaba por su atención en más que un roce por abajo. Descendió sus manos por su ancha espalda y clavó sus colmillos en sus labios, atrayéndolo aún más contra ella en un alocado vórtice de besos, hasta que sus dedos hallaron el filo de sus pantalones. Tiró de la camisa para sacarla. Él la empujó más contra la pared, con sus caderas soportando no solo su peso, si no marcando que aquello lo excitaba aún más.

Sasuke movió los brazos para que ella pudiera terminar de sacar la camisa y tirarla sobre cualquier mueble que hubiera cerca. Sus labios palpitaron cuando ella se separó para besar la marca en su hombro izquierdo. Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y siseó, apoyando las manos contra la pared. Esa condenada mujer sabía perfectamente cuan de intensa era la sensación de su boca en ese punto justo. Casi estuvo a punto de perder completamente el control.

Empujó sus caderas contra ella y la presión fue escalofriantemente placentera. Sakura sonrió contra su piel el tiempo suficiente para que él tomara el control. Estaba muy bien eso de que le tocara, que quisiera recordar cada parte de su cuerpo, pero él también tenía manos y deseos. Y conocía a la perfección dónde estaban sus puntos sensibles.

La aferró de las nalgas con ambas manos y la cargó hacia el interior de la casa. Con su torpeza al caminar chocaron de un mueble a otro, intercambiando una nueva carga de besos a cual menos casto. Un jarrón se le cayó sobre el hombro y pateó la silla frente a la mesa para después arrasar con lo que hubiera encima de la superficie con el brazo antes de ponerla encima. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó. Sasuke gruñó besándole la garganta.

—¿Qué diablos es lo que ha… pasado? — cuestionó arqueando su cuerpo cuando apretó ambos senos en sus palmas.

—Ni idea. — respondió sin dejar de intentar averiguar cómo demonios se le quitaba el vestido a esa mujer sin romperlo. Porque estaba muy cerca de terminar con su paciencia y con su poco autocontrol sobre su pequeño Sasuke.

Como si le leyera la mente, Sakura echó los brazos hacia atrás y tiró de los cordones que sujetaban el vestido a su cuerpo. Este cedió y resbaló por su cuerpo para maravilla del Uchiha. Se lamió los labios y bajo su atenta supervisión acarició la piel que quedó al desnudo, tan a su merced que sería un pecado no tocarla.

Presionó los pulgares sobre los erectos pezones, sopesó y acarició ambos senos, degustándose de su tensión, suavidad y calor. Su boca descendió en un reguero de besos hasta las pequeñas montañas y apretó los dientes en los pezones. Le había costado aprender cómo prefería su chica la forma en que le hiciera el amor. Prefería que él fuera tal y como era, lejos de su torpe primera vez, se había vuelto bastante normal para él morderla y manejar su cuerpo a su antojo, que ella siempre correspondía de la misma forma, sin cortarse un solo pelo.

Sakura acarició la espalda masculina y clavó sus uñas en cada oleada de placer. El calor de su cuerpo crecía, la excitación llegaba hasta su vientre y sabía que estaba completamente preparada para él. Descendió sus dedos de nuevo y se desvió hacia el vientre masculino. Disfrutó la forma perfecta de su estómago y del comienzo de sus caderas. Jadeó y cuando sus caderas salieron disparadas en busca de las contrarias, tiró del pantalón. El botón estalló contra su rodilla y cedieron al peso de la gravedad.

Sasuke solo se miró un instante los pantalones y parpadeó.

—Hnm, tu fuerza es…

—Cállate con mi fuerza y sigue con lo que hacías, Uchiha.

No la había calentado hasta ese punto para ahora observar como era su fuerza o no. Que lo decidiera más tarde. Ahora ella solo necesitaba una cosa y era sentirle dentro. Estaba a punto de meter la mano en el interior de la ropa íntima, cuando Sasuke la retuvo. Le apretó la muñeca lo justo y echó hacia atrás las caderas.

—Sakura.

Su voz sonaba casi suplicante, la única y especial ronca que ponía para esas situaciones. Sus ojos dilatados, la boca enrojecida, su piel sudorosa, Sakura podría comprenderlo incluso sin necesidad de haber estudiado. Se echó hacia atrás para levantar su trasero y la falda del vestido. El chico se lamió los labios mientras la observaba y respiró con tanta fuerza por la nariz que sus aletas se movieron.

Complacida, levantó una pierna, aun con los zapatos puestos y abrió un lado de su ropa interior. Mierda, estaba tan húmeda por y para él que estaba segura de que podía percibirlo hasta por el brillo de la luna.

—Entra. Vacíate en mí. — demandó.

El vengador suspiró un gruñido. Su cuerpo fue casi brutal contra ella, empujando sus hombros contra los de ella, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho, devorando su boca a besos. Sus sexos se unieron en un delicioso sonido y sus caderas protestaron ante el brusco movimiento, encajando a la perfección. Su interior lo recibió con acogedor deseo.

Y tal y como sentía, la semilla se derramó en su más íntimo secreto.

(…)

_Al día siguiente…_

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio. Nunca en toda su vida y en el tiempo que llevaba con Sakura se había sentido tan satisfecho. Estaba seguro que de toda su vida con ella, era la primera noche que habían tenido tantas y largas horas de sexo. Incluso recordaba que Sakura le había mordido en una de esas para intentar retenerlo por cansancio antes de dejarse llevar al placer al sentir su deseo. Por suerte, no lo mandó a paseo con uno de sus puñetazos salvajes.

Pero sabía que ese día tendría que ser él quien se encargara de ella, porque si siempre se quejaba de dolerle las caderas al día siguiente, esa noche no sería menos. Casi ni recordaba de qué forma habían tenido sexo. Las posturas era lo de menos, pero estaba totalmente seguro que tendría que comprar muebles nuevos.

La luz de la mañana le golpeó de lleno en la cara, disipando cualquier resto de sueño que quedara en él. Si es que podía mantenerse firme sobre las piernas, quería darse una buena ducha, comer algo y quizás, se sentaría a observar a Sakura mientras dormían antes de que despertara y alejarse fingiendo haber ido a recoger algo.

Un olor extraño le llegó desde su derecha. Era algo que no reconocía. Generalmente, tras el sexo, Sakura olía a una mezcla deliciosa de sudor y especias unida a su perfume de cerezas. Además, tenía el cabello demasiado pegado a su cara y parecía llegar más abajo de sus hombros.

Frunció el ceño y movió un brazo. Demasiado pesado para su gusto. Quizás, las energías gastadas superaban a las que creía. Bajo su mano sentía la cadera de Sakura, algo más rellenita de lo que la recordaba, con más curva. Descendió hasta sus piernas, encontrándolas más torneadas y fuertes. Subió hacia arriba, llegando hasta su vientre y alzándose aún más, sintió la carne pesada de un seno. Pesada, caliente y… ¿Grande? ¿Tanto había apretado, degustado, saboreado a placer sus senos que se habían hinchado hasta ese punto? No.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y el sol le deslumbró. Un gemido escapó de la persona frente a él, la que ocupaba su cama sin sentido. Sus cabellos no eran rosas, si no oscuros, su piel nívea y… demonios. Se echó hacia atrás automáticamente y se golpeó con el quicio de la ventana en la cabeza. El dolor fue la muestra de que no estaba soñando.

O había bebido mucho, se había confundido, o la mujer que estaba en su cama era… Hinata.

(…)

Naruto estaba pálido, de eso seguro. Lo último que recordaba era haber caído contra el colchón de su cama, completamente chupado, no solo de energía para ser precisos. Pero de lo que estaba al cien por cien seguro, es que había sido su esposa la que había ocupado sus momentos tan húmedos, que era ella la que había gritado su nombre y se había corrido, no una, sino muchas veces sobre su miembro. Y estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormido oliendo a lavanda, sudor y sexo en ella.

Pero la persona que estaba dormida a su lado cuando despertó, con una pierna sobre sus caderas, la cabeza dulcemente sobre su brazo y la respiración contra su cuello, no era su mujer.

Más bien, puede que cuando era un crío o un adolescente en aquellos tiempos se hubiera imaginado aquella escena, despertarse y tenerla a ella pegada a su cuerpo, pero en esos momentos estaba dándole un terror terrible. No podía ser. Aquello era completamente impensable.

Intentó sacar el brazo de debajo de su cabeza con todo el cuidado del mundo mientras sudaba a mares y se preguntaba cómo demonios se había transportado de su cama a esa cama. Si miraba a su alrededor, aquella no era su casa y por las marcas rojas y blancas en los abanicos, reconocía perfectamente de quien era aquel hogar, por muy destrozado aspecto que tuviera.

Tragó y retrocedió más hasta llegar al filo de los pies. Buscó a tientas su ropa pero no halló nada que le perteneciera.

—Mhn.

Giró la cabeza aterrado. Tragó varias veces y se frotó los ojos.

Aquello no era un sueño. Ni una pesadilla de la que no pudiera despertar. La chica que se encontraba desnuda bajo la fina sábana de la cama, no era su esposa.

—Sakura-chan…

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuación…**

* * *

><p><em>Aquello no era un sueño. Ni una pesadilla de la que no pudiera despertar. La chica que se encontraba desnuda bajo la fina sábana de la cama, no era su esposa. <em>

—_Sakura-chan…_

* * *

><p>Sakura se frotó los ojos con ambos puños de una forma bastante felina. Bostezo y sonriendo, se acercó a los pies de la cama a cuatro patas. Sasuke la miraba atónito, casi con terror. Pero aún así, sabía el modo perfecto para hacerle olvidar sus pesadillas.<p>

—Sakura-chan… — repitió echándose hacia atrás cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle.

La joven frunció el ceño confusa. ¿Sasuke había agregado el "chan" detrás de su nombre? Vale, aquello era más grave. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y le miró con preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — cuestionó. El chico balbuceó algo que no entendió.

Se acercó más y fue increíble ver a un tipo de un metro ochenta caerse al suelo, con cara de espanto y cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Pero más impactante es si se lo ves hacer a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ta… tapate, Sakura-chan.

Sakura arqueó una ceja con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? — exclamó. Sasuke continuó retrocediendo. Se levantó con torpeza y se escondió tras una de las columnas.

Aquello estaba siendo demasiado raro. Más que un perro verde. Sasuke pidiéndole que se cubriera, eso debía de ser una blasfemia. Si había algo que aprendió rápidamente tras intimar con él, es que Sasuke prefería la carne a la vista después del sexo y por las mañanas que la timidez de ocultar lo que él se había encargado con tanto amor de hacer para ella Aunque nunca lo dijera de palabra, adoraba verla lucir sus chupetones con orgullo.

Aferró una de las sábanas y se la enrolló al cuerpo. Bajo de la cama y caminó hacia la columna. Sasuke miraba a su alrededor con los ojos como platos. Ella miró hacia el mismo lugar y no vio nada sorprende o fuera de lugar. Era normal que tras tener sexo, su casa fuera un despojo. De algún modo siempre se las ingeniaban para romper el mobiliario, jarrones o hasta incluso la cama. Esta vez la mesa había pasado a mejor vida, el mueble con la vajilla, el fregadero estaba algo doblado, el sofá estaba inservible…

—¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó. Sasuke tragó pesadamente.

—Esto es de locos.

Sakura hizo un mohín.

—Ya te he dicho que pagaría la mitad, aunque nunca terminas por dejarme. — Suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

El chico la miró como si fuera la primera noticia que tenía. Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró aliviado al ver que nada se dejaba entrever de su cuerpo. Algo injusto, teniendo en cuenta que él podía ir como le viniera en gana. Aunque desde luego, no iba a quejarse demasiado de que al andar sus nalgas se movieran deliciosamente o que su sexo se mecería claramente en una invitación.

Se mordió el labio inferior y le miró con ojos brillantes de deseo. Pero cuandito que puso un dedo sobre su piel, Sasuke saltó como un resorte y con la agilidad que poseía, saltó sobre el destartalado sofá.

—Vale, vale. — bufó—, nada de tocarte. Pero al menos podrías explicarme lo que pasa.

Apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Deseaba que el frio de la pared bajara sus deseos carnales poco a poco, aunque era difícil, teniéndolo completamente desnudo, a su merced y en completa bandeja.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por los cabellos, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y brincó al clavarse una de las tablas. Sakura ahogó una carcajada cuando se vio entonces que estaba desnudo.

—¡Ah, ropa, ropa! — demandó con deje infantil que por un instante se le hizo familiar. Sakura le alcanzó sus calzoncillos que momentos antes habían colgado de la única lámpara que había quedado con vida.

Le vio darle la espalda para ponérselos y disfrutó de la maravillosa vista de sus firmes glúteos. Sasuke se volvió con miedo y buscó algo más. Sakura suspiró y le entregó una camiseta tras abrir un armario. Se la colocó también con el ceño fruncido al ver los abanicos dibujados como símbolos.

—Demasiado raro. — murmuró más para sí que para él.

—¡No puedo estar de otro modo! — protestó él enérgicamente— ¡Esto que ha pasado tiene que ser un error! Yo no… nosotros no… ¡Ahg!

Volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez en una silla, y se frotó los cabellos casi con furia. Sakura intentó comprender qué pasaba. Algo dentro de ella empezaba a sentirse mal. ¿Acaso había dicho que el sexo que habían tenido había sido un error? Porque aquello no tenía sentido.

—Perdona, pero empezaste tú a seducirme. — aclaró antes de que las cosas fueran a peor.

Sasuke abrió la boca tanto que temió que se desencajara la mandíbula.

—¡Yo no hice algo así! ¡Recuerdo perfectamente todo!

Sakura se mordió el pulgar incrédula. Apretó los nudillos de su otra mano.

—¿Perdona? ¿Estás insinuando que no eras tú el que tirabas de mí fuera del restaurante hasta esta casa mientras me manoseabas y parabas por todas las calles para meterme la lengua hasta la garganta?

Sintió un pellizco en la garganta mientras soltaba todas aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke fingir que nada había pasado entre ellos? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla como si estuviera mintiendo descaradamente?

—¡Te digo que no, Dattebayo! ¡Yo estaba con Hinata!

—¿¡Qué!? — gritó. Empotró el puño contra la pared y esta desapareció en un enorme boquete.

Sasuke dio un respingo y se colocó detrás del sofá.

—¡No miento, Sakura-chan!

Sasuke temblaba mientras miraba el boquete a su lado. Sakura parpadeó.

_Un momento. ¿Ha dicho…?_

—¿Por qué hablas como… Naruto?

El chico la miró perplejo.

—¿Cómo que…? ¡Soy Naruto! — Se llevó las manos al pecho para señalarse con decisión— ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¿Es que no me ves bien, Sakura-chan?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos advertencia y él retrocedió con aquellos gestos tan característicos. La torpeza de su cuerpo, los gestos, la forma de hablar. Sasuke estaría serio y demandante. La miraría con superioridad y le marcaría bien cuál era su lugar sin andarse con chiquitas. Y estaría sentado elegantemente, no escondido detrás de un sofá.

Pero por más que le diera vueltas, aquel era el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Naruto. — nombró. Él la miró fijamente en espera— ¿qué le trajiste a Kakashi nada más llegar a la aldea tras tus años de entrenamiento?

El chico se cruzó de brazos y guiñó los ojos.

—Déjame pensar… a ver… mhn…nhm…. Ah, bueno, no se lo traje para él, pero dado que a mí no me gustaba, le entregué el último ejemplar de Icha-Icha que había sacado el viejo pervertido y se lo di.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente y buscó un sitio donde sentarse. Tan solo aquellos que habían estado presentes sabían de aquello. Para Sasuke era imposible conocer aquel detalle a menos que Naruto se lo hubiera contado y dudaba con la de cosas que tenían que contarse el uno al otro, esa fuera de la más importantes. Posiblemente se hubiera comentado que el ex ambu continuaba siendo un terrible pervertido en cuanto a lectura se tratara, pero no más detalles. Además, dudaba que a Sasuke le interesara mucho ese tema.

—¿De verdad eres Naruto?

—¡De verdad, Dattebayo!

—¿Por qué estás… dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke? — cuestionó. Naruto la miró perplejo, como si le estuviera haciendo una mala broma. — Mírate en el espejo si no me crees.

Naruto saltó el sofá incrédulo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Sakura no necesitó contar hasta tres para escuchar el grito. Naruto salió toqueteando el cuerpo y mirándola con espanto.

—Esto no puede ser cierto. ¿Por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Sasuke? ¿Por qué? ¿Sakura-chan?

—¡Y a mí qué me preguntas! — explotó aferrándolo de la camiseta— ¡No sé qué narices haces ahí dentro, pero devuélvelo ya!

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga, Dattebayo? — Preguntó el pobre casi desmayándose.

De repente, reaccionó.

—¡Espera! Si yo estoy aquí… ¿dónde se supone que está él? — Pálido miró a su alrededor—. Oh no.

Abrió el armario para sacar algo más de ropa, le tiró algo que ponerse a Sakura y la miró aterrado.

—El Teme tiene que estar con ella.

—¿Ella? — Sakura empezó a vestirse, ahora, de espaldas a él.

—¡Hinata! — gruñó metiéndose unos pantalones cualquiera por las piernas—. Como vea a Hinata desnuda, voy a matarle.

(…)

Hinata parpadeó cuando lo vio rebuscar entre los cajones de la casa en busca de algo. Lanzaba su ropa hacia atrás sin el menor de los recatos, mientras que remugaba por lo bajo algunas palabras. Se había despertado al escuchar el primer cajón abrirse y se encontró con un rubio demasiado inquieto buscando por todos lados. Lo que no entendía era qué hacía buscando, lo que fuese, en la zona donde estaba su ropa interior. Naruto tenía su propio armario y cajonera para él.

Se lamió los labios y miró a su alrededor. Alargó una de las manos hacia un camisón que había caído casualmente sobre la cama, pero se detuvo. Muy pocas veces tenía esa oportunidad y capacidad y aunque se sentía morir por cansancio y vergüenza, estaba segura de que esa noche Naruto había visto y más de ella de lo que sería capaz de entregar nunca.

Se frotó las caderas y suspiró, esperando que no terminaran crujiendo, molestas por tener que moverse. Salió de la cama y llegó a la altura del chico. Siempre le había gustado la espalda de Naruto. Era grande y podía recostarse contra ella tan gentilmente como quisiera. Años atrás solo podía mirarle de espaldas, pero ahora, era tan libre de tocarlo.

Primero puso suavemente su mano derecha y después, cuando lo sintió tensarse, consciente de que ella estaba despierta, le abrazó. Había otra cosa que le gustaba todavía más al Uzumaki de ella. Y era que sus senos se aplastaran con cualquier parte de su cuerpo, aunque prefiriera en cierto lugar más que en otros. Pero ella no tenía cuerpo para más, aunque seguramente se excitaría para él.

Presionó su torso contra su espalda y rodeó sus caderas. Su marido se tensó todavía más y se preguntó si realmente sería capaz de tener una erección después de esa loca noche. Mordiéndose interiormente la timidez, aunque sabía que su rostro estaba colorado a más no poder a riesgo de desmayarse, descendió aún más sus manos. Esperó hallar una buena erección para ella, pero tan solo se ganó un fuerte empujón que la devolvió a la cama y su nombre en grito.

Le miró perpleja. Él nunca había sido agresivo con ella. Nunca. Solo cuando la tomaba podía dejarse llevar un poco, pero, ¿quién podía echar la primera piedra cuando ella misma siempre le dejaba uñas y mordiscos por todos lados de su cuerpo?

La mirada que Naruto le dedico fue claramente de molestia, perplejidad y finalmente, de confusión o miedo. Hinata no estaba segura. Pero la sorpresa se vio en ellos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Giró la cabeza rápidamente y le tiró algo de ropa. Tenso, se alejó hacia la puerta.

—Tsk, vístete, mujer.

Hinata se colocó la camiseta mientras tragaba pesadamente. No comprendía que estaba pasando y repentinamente se veía divorciada antes de tiempo. ¿Quizás había demostrado ser demasiado pasional, algo que no parecía compaginar con su timidez para algunos? Empezó a sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Realmente amaba a Naruto, ¿por qué no se había controlado en lugar de dejarse llevar? Había provocado que él la odiase.

—Ya… ya está. — anunció.

Naruto se volvió para asegurarse y suspirar aliviado al comprobar que era verdad. Aunque todavía podía ver un deje que le indicaba que no estaba solo satisfecho con una camiseta por encima. Se tiró de los filos con intenciones de cubrirse las piernas. No podía comprender qué pasaba. Días atrás le había susurrado que amaba su piel y ahora no quería ni verla.

El nudo en la garganta le hizo hipar.

Él la miró un instante y maldijo entre dientes, pasándose una mano por los rubios cabellos. Hinata se preguntó si sería consciente de que estaba desnudo.

—¿Cómo pasó esto?

La pregunta fue como una patada en donde más duele. Hinata levantó los ojos hacia él, abriéndolos tanto que le dolieron.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó. Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Que como nos acostamos. — gruñó fulminándola con la mirada.

Aquello fue lo más que pudo aguantar. El pecho le dolió terriblemente. ¿Acaso planeaba estrujar sus sentimientos hasta destruirla? ¿Era una broma? Siempre había temido que todo aquello fuera mentira, pero… ¿esto? ¿Esta crueldad? Ni siquiera creía que Naruto fuera capaz de llegar a expresar lo que había sucedido de ese modo. Porque el desprecio se dibujaba claramente en cada nota que su boca había expulsado, como si ella no fuera la mujer con la que hubiera querido acostarse.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, sintiendo el llanto caer por sus mejillas, cuando la ventana junto a ella se abrió de golpe y su nombre fue gritado por la voz que menos esperaba. Sasuke Uchiha estaba de cuclillas en la ventana, mirándola con la preocupación más grande del mundo.

—¡Teeeeme! — gritó el Uchiha girándose hacia su futuro ex marido. — ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Hinata?

Naruto estaba con la boca abierta, mirando al moreno como si acabara de ver una aparición. Sakura empujó a Sasuke hacia dentro y miró lo que sucedía mientras este intentaba quitársela de encima.

—Dejame, Sakura-chan, que a este le parto yo la boca, suéltame.

Sakura bufó.

—¿Eres idiota, Naruto? ¿Vas a golpear tu propio cuerpo?

La chica de cabellos rosas miró hacia Hinata, sonriendo de una forma extraña. ¿Había llamado Naruto a Sasuke? ¿Qué lio era ese? Estaba empezando a sentir que todo le daba vueltas. Demasiado como para poder contenerse.

(…)

Sasuke miraba estupefacto su cuerpo, arrollado por su mujer que pataleaba como un pez y que cuando vio a Hinata desmayarse consiguió quitarse a la Haruno de encima para abrazar a Hinata con la mayor ternura del mundo, incluso llegar a besarla en la frente y acunarla. Miró interrogativamente a Sakura, pero esta le pasó por el lado. Cuando se giró para seguirla, esta le señaló un espejo.

El reflejo que le devolvió la mirada no era el suyo. Para ser exactos, era una mirada de ojos azules con enfado y confusión. Sus cabellos eran rubios ahora y su tez más morena. Hasta tenía aquellos extraños bigotitos que caracterizaba al Uzumaki y no a él.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—No me preguntes por qué, pero os habéis intercambiado de cuerpos durante la noche. O las pocas horas que hayáis dormido. — Un curioso rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica. EN otro momento lo hubiera encontrado adorable y hasta excitante, pero estaba en shock—. Naruto se ha despertado dentro de tu cuerpo, en la cama, conmigo. Y tú te has despertado con Hinata, en el cuerpo de Naruto, en su cama.

La primera idea fue partirle la cara a Naruto. ¿Despertar en su cama, con su chica? Pero luego recordó que él había hecho lo mismo y que si el Uzumaki tenía los mismos deseos de partirle la cara, aquello terminaría como aquella pelea tiempo atrás. Y estaba seguro de que esa vez ambos perderían otra cosa que les colgara y que Sakura les daría la paliza de su vida después, en vez de curarles.

Sakura le lanzó algo de ropa que se puso casi sin ser consciente. Una vez vestido miró a su alrededor y caminó un poco con intenciones de calmarse.

—¿Por qué ha sucedido esto?

Sakura bufó.

—Te dije que no me preguntaras por qué. No tenemos ni idea. Naruto tampoco lo sabe. Pero… yo tengo una ligera idea. Necesitaría que fuéramos al laboratorio. Os haré una prueba. ¿Naruto? — cuestionó volviéndose hacia éste.

Naruto asintió y cargó a Hinata en brazos.

—¿Vas a llevártela?

—Claro. Luego se lo explicaremos mejor. Si Sakura no me ha dado una paliza, Hinata no puede ser peor.

Sasuke dudó. Hinata parecía de las peligrosas cuando se enfadaba.

Llegaron al hospital y tras dejar a Hinata en una cama, Sakura se encargó de hacerles las pruebas más diversas, con el ceño fruncido y un claro deje de preocupación. Hubiera querido hablar con ella, explicarle que todo eso era una pesadilla y que pronto regresaría a su cuerpo, pero, ¿de qué servía si a quien ella vería sería a Naruto?

—Oye, Teme. — Estaban sentados en la sala de espera, uno frente a otro, con las manos colgando de sus rodillas y la columna inclinada. Escucharse su voz y ver su cuerpo moverse sin él era algo escalofriante. — ¿Realmente no le has hecho nada a Hinata?

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada ¿Qué clase de persona creía que era? Después que se había roto los cuernos intentando por todos los medios que la chica dejara de insinuársele y asegurarse de que no tuviera una erección entre sus piernas.

—Vale, pregunta idiota. — bufó Naruto pasándose las manos por los cabellos—. Ha sido una mierda despertarse y verte con otra entre tus brazos. Estoy seguro de que me quedé dormido abrazado a Hinata, demonios.

—Lo mismo por aquí con Sakura.

Naruto enrojeció, llenando su rostro de un absurdo color rojizo mientras se sentaba a su lado y susurraba.

—Oye, Teme, ¿vosotros anoche… tuvisteis mucho sexo?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja mientras le miraba socarrón. ¿Acaso era una broma? Él mismo había visto cómo estaba cuando abandonó el restaurante y sabía que Naruto no había estado mejor.

—Lo imaginaba. Estábamos realmente calientes. — puntualizó el Uzumaki mordisqueándose el labio inferior. — Abordé a Hinata sin darle tiempo a nada más. Por eso estoy completamente seguro de que anoche poseí a mi mujer y no a…

—Sakura estuvo conmigo. — interrumpió con seguridad. Naruto asintió.

—Entonces, lo que fuera que nos pasó, debió de suceder cuando nos quedamos dormidos. Pero no recuerdo nada extraño, ni que me sintiera extraño o me levantara al baño. La verdad, no tenía más ganas que de dormirme.

Sasuke asintió. Recordaba haberse caído de lado tras haber llegado a su último orgasmo dentro de Sakura. No podía recordar en qué parte no la había penetrado, ni poseído con el mismo ímpetu y necesidad que el comienzo. Pero fue repentinamente que la gasolina se terminó. Ella no podía continuar y él había dado todo lo que tenía. Se le ocurría pensar que en algún momento ella se pegó a él en sueños antes de perder la conciencia.

Y luego, se había armado todo ese lio.

—Chicos.

La puerta del laboratorio se había abierto. Sakura estaba inclinada contra el quicio mientras se frotaba las caderas con la mano libre y miraba atentamente el informe sujeto con la otra. Sasuke podría haberse sentido orgulloso de que no pudiera caminar libremente gracias al sexo, pero estaba demasiado interesado en lo que tuviera que explicarles.

—Al parecer, es a causa de una especia de las que cenasteis anoche. — Les miró con atención antes de seguir. — Lo que usaron es un afrodisiaco que esta prohibido legalmente. Es un buen excitante, pero tiene unas causas adversas bastante complicadas para los hombres.

—¿De qué tipo? — La vocecita llegó desde atrás. Hinata estaba apoyada en el banco, mirándoles con los ojos abiertos como platos, asustada— ¿de qué tipo, Sakura-chan? ¿Es que Naruto-kun… nunca va a volver a ser él mismo?

Naruto puso tal cara de cachorro abandonado que deseó patearlo contra la pared.

—Hinata… yo siempre soy yo. — murmuró acercándose hasta su esposa. La mujer levantó una mano, reteniéndole.

—No… no vengas. No con ese cuerpo. No te ofendas, Uchiha-san, pero… pero… no puedo, no con tu cuerpo.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Lo entiendo.

Vaya si lo entendía. ¿Cómo iba a ir él mismo a abrazar a Sakura usando el cuerpo de otro tipo? Ni de coña. Eso sería como incentivar que tuviera relaciones con otros estúpidos. Inaceptable. Y tampoco creía que para Sakura muy sencillo ver cómo su cuerpo se daba abrazos con otra mujer. Corría el riesgo de quedarse en silla de ruedas para siempre.

—He consultado a Tsunade-sama. — Sakura elevó la voz por encima de los lloriqueos de Naruto. — Al parecer existe un remedio. No tendréis que quedar siempre en cuerpos que no son vuestros. Pero… va a ser difícil— terminó suspirando.

Hinata llegó hasta su altura y la tomó de las manos.

—Explícanos.

Sakura la miró un instante con ternura.

—Es cómo un cuento, Hinata. Algo erótico, pero como un cuento.

Las mejillas de la morena se cubrieron de rubor.

—Suéltalo, Sakura. — exigió arto.

Sakura les miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Un beso de amor eterno.

(…)

Hinata arqueó las cejas sin comprender. ¿Era algo tan sencillo? ¿Tan simple? ¿Tan… estúpido y problemático?

—Espera, espera, Sakura-chan. — Naruto se colocó tras ella. Hinata tragó y miró por encima del hombro. El cuerpo de Naruto estaba apoyado contra la pared, pensativo, pero era Sasuke el que se encontraba detrás de ella con confianza— ¿dices un beso de amor verdadero? ¿Eso no es como los cuentos de hadas?

Hinata se apartó y se pegó contra la pared. El frio y la dureza le calmó los deseos de gritar.

—Sí. Según Tsunade-sama, ha de ser con sus respectivas parejas. La leyenda cuenta que hombres antes que vosotros tuvieron esta desgracia. Tuvieron sexo durante toda la noche con sus esposas, pero a la mañana siguiente despertaban en el cuerpo del que había comido frente a él la misma comida. Algunos ni regresaron a tener su cuerpo por ser viajeros. Otros, al conocerse, les fue más sencillo. La única cura existente, es esa. Pero. — levantó una mano en advertencia. — Por mi parte va a ser difícil.

—¿De qué hablas? — gruñó el Uchiha fulminando a su chica con una mirada que poco de amigos dejaba.

—¿Cómo quieres que te bese estando en el cuerpo de Naruto? — exclamó Haruno irritada. — ¿O lo ves fácil, Hinata?

—P-para nada. — admitió.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Dejaros de tonterías.

Sakura dio un paso hacia él, con las manos en jarras.

—¿Estás diciendo que si Hinata y yo cambiáramos de cuerpo para ti sería fácil besarla por tal de que volviéramos a nuestro cuerpo?

—Pues…

El chico pareció dudarlo un instante, como si sopesara una mala idea. Naruto sin embargo, sorprendió a todo el mundo.

—Lo haría. — remarcó— por tal de tener a Hinata de vuelta conmigo.

Algo escapó de dentro del corazón de Hinata y no supo qué. ¿Sentirse feliz porque su marido se sacrificara por ella? Pero… era Sakura, su antiguo amor. ¿Por eso sería más fácil para él? ¿Quería decir eso que Naruto todavía sentía algo por Sakura?

La inseguridad de años atrás regresó como un balde de agua fría.

—Naruto, lo haces ver como si te diera igual tener que besar mi cuerpo. — Sakura estaba igual de asombrada.

—Si es por recuperar a Hinata: Sí, me daría igual.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítlo Final  
><strong>

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo!

* * *

><p>—<em>Si es por recuperar a Hinata: Sí, me daría igual.<em>

* * *

><p>Hinata jugueteó con la pajita dentro del vaso. Sakura le había preparado uno de sus mejores cocteles con la idea de que se distrajeran un poco. Pero ambas eran conscientes de que era completamente imposible sacarse de la cabeza lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las palabras de Naruto se habían grabado a fuego en su mente y se repetían una y otra vez, solo que con la voz de Sasuke.<p>

¿Realmente sería sencillo para él besar a Sakura por tal de regresar? ¿Dejaría que ella le besara teniendo el cuerpo de Sasuke? Por todos los ninjas del mundo, ella no se sentía capaz de besar el cuerpo de Sasuke por más que comprendiera que el alma de Naruto estaba ahí.

Se habían separado de ellos cuando la discusión había ido a más. Los chicos no parecían percatarse de que para ellas no era tan sencillo. Hinata no discutía que Sakura tuviera sus problemas, pero ella estaba agobiada. Era demasiado tímida y verse esa escena era incómodo. Sasuke, aunque no fuera por escrito y sellado, era la pareja de Sakura. Su hombre. Como Naruto era el de ella.

De tan solo pensar que su amiga besara a su marido… se le retorcían las tripas. No solo de celos, tenía que reconocer, si no de inquietud. Todo el mundo siempre había hablado a sus espaldas de una posible relación entre el rubio y su compañera de equipo. Había tenido que tolerar que la mirasen con sorpresa y la señalaran como segundo plato. Naruto le había dejado bien claro que no era así, pero igualmente, la inquietaba.

Aunque conocía de buena mano la angustia que había pasado Sakura hasta tener a Sasuke junto a ella, y todavía pendía de un hilo su relación, algo le creaba un pellizco en el pecho.

—¿Cómo demonios quieren estos hombres que los besemos como si nada cuando tienen sus cuerpos y almas intercambiadas? — La voz de Sakura inundó el piso. Hinata levantó la cabeza para poder verla.

Estaba sentada frente a ella en la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas y golpeaba con un dedo la superficie. Se encontraban en casa de la médico Ninja, pues al parecer, la casa del Uchiha había quedado hecha trizas por algo que Hinata no comprendía, y la suya era compartida con Naruto, por supuesto. Y no quería verle la cara por un tiempo.

Necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos.

—Diablos, si no hubieran comido ese dichoso plato. — protestaba Sakura golpeando cada vez más fuerte la mesa. Hinata temió por su supervivencia.

—Creo que ninguno pensábamos que ese restaurante tuviera esa clase de ingredientes.

Sakura suspiró.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Por suerte Tsunade ya se está encargando de que les caiga lo debido encima. No volverán a engañar a la gente con eso de "un especial para hombres".

Hinata enrojeció y dio un sorbo a la bebida.

—Bu… bueno, realmente fue… un… "especial". — reconoció.

Sakura la miró un instante antes de enarcar las cejas y formar una "o" perfecta con sus labios y obtener un precioso color carmesí bajo sus ojos. Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplices. No necesitaron más para saber qué había pasado cuando ambas se separaron con sus respectivos hombres.

Y seguramente, si hubieran estado en otra situación, una quedada con amigas por ejemplo, hablarían de lo increíble que habían estado sus chicos esa noche. Pero no era el momento oportuno, aunque se muriera por susurrarle a Sakura si Sasuke también era capaz de hacer "eso" con su lengua.

—Hinata, estás colorada, mujer. — bromeó Sakura relajándose.

—Es que…

—Me lo imagino. — confesó la chica de cabellos rosas suspirando—. Mira, no sé qué vamos a hacer, pero realmente no me hago a la idea con esto. Por otro lado… ¿qué piensas? Amamos a esos dos burros con todas nuestras ansias. Si esto continua así, tu matrimonio terminara en nada y yo ni siquiera podré terminar de sentirme una mujer completa con él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que el asunto este del cambio de cuerpo continuará. Piensa… ¿crees que Naruto va a vivir contigo teniendo el cuerpo de Sasuke? No creas. Él también tiene su orgullo de hombre y si no es él con su propio cuerpo el que te abraza, a la porra con todo. Sasuke es muy orgulloso. — añadió. — Dudo mucho que le agrade la idea de estar conmigo usando a Naruto. Porque, piensa: ¿a quién verías? Sería Naruto quien te amara, sí, pero el cuerpo sería de Sasuke. A mi sinceramente, me cortaría todo el rollo.

Lo comprendía.

Ella no podía imaginarse estrechar entre sus brazos otro cuerpo que no fuera el de su marido. Necesitaba rubios cabellos suaves y cortos. Unos azulados ojos cristalinos que fueran capaces de ver más allá de su alma. Necesitaba rodear con sus brazos los hombros de Naruto. Que una piel morena resaltara con la suya. Que sus cuerpos encajaran de una forma increíble. Y era Naruto quien poseía todo aquello.

—Está bien. Pero… tengo que besar el cuerpo de Sasuke para que él regrese. Igual que tú tendrías que besar a…— un "mi" sellado con sus labios, avergonzándose de tanta posesión—, Naruto.

Sakura sonrió y suspiró.

—A "tu" Naruto. Igual que tú tendrás que besar a "mi" Sasuke. Pero solo es el cuerpo. Sus almas siguen siendo las mismas y te garantizo que Naruto está completamente enamorado de ti. No ceso de pensar en la frase que dijo. Hinata, le da igual tener que besarme a mí, a un mono o hasta a Akamaru, fíjate. Sin embargo…

Torció el gesto y desvió la mirada hacia una fotografía que descansaba sobre un mueble. Hinata reconoció a la Kunoichi aferrada del brazo de Sasuke, dándole un tirón para que no escapara de la fotografía. Comprendía lo que sentía Sakura. La inseguridad de no saber si el hombre que amas es totalmente afectado y corresponde tan solo a tus sentimientos.

Aunque ella nunca había visto al chico con otra mujer que no fuera Sakura. Desde luego, después de su grave historial, las chicas empezaron a sentir más fijación hacia Naruto y olvidarse del pelinegro. Para Sakura había sido un alivio. Para ella… una tortura.

—Él lo hará. — se atrevió a confiar.

—¿Tu crees?

—Lo creo. Sasuke ha cambiado mucho. Muchísimo. Y estoy completamente segura de que no permitiría que nada te pasara.

Sakura enrojeció de una forma preciosa y Hinata sonrió. Definitivamente su amiga tendría que cambiar aquella fotografía.

—Hinata… ¿crees que…?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que ser clara.

—Yo… no creo ser capaz de poder besar a Sasuke. No solo y base principal de que ame a Naruto. Es que es tu chico. Y me es imposible aceptar también… pues que…

—Lo sé. Que yo tenga que besar el cuerpo de Naruto es una putada. Tampoco para mí es sencillo ver que besas el cuerpo de Sasuke. — terció con un mohín infantil.

—Pero si los queremos de vuelta…

—Es algo que no nos queda más remedio que hacerlo.

Con un suspiro, ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de derrota. El amor podía con todo, ¿verdad?

(…)

—Oye, Teme. — Naruto se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. — Sobre esto...

—Es una mierda. — Zanjó Sasuke bufando.

Naruto le miró de reojo. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirando hacia la ventana mientras mantenía las manos en los bolsillos. Con seriedad, parecía observar cada movimiento de la gente que paseaba, sin embargo, Naruto estaba seguro de que estaba tan preocupado como él por la situación y que sus palabras también le habían herido. Porque, ¿qué clase de tipo permitía que otro dijera que besaría a su mujer como si nada? Había esperado que Sasuke le partiera la boca, como él mismo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, su amigo estaba silencioso y con el ceño fruncido.

Como solía decir Sakura: "Sasuke lleva su guerra por dentro".

No obstante, él estaba por subirse a las paredes. Y lo peor es que su hogar le recordaba lo cerca que estaba de perder a Hinata. ¿Y si ella había sopesado su declaración erróneamente? Ella conocía sus anteriores sentimientos, fugaces, pero que ahí habían estado, por la Haruno. Si Hinata se empezaba a preocupar o tomaba aquellas palabras como que él deseaba besar a Sakura de algún modo…

—Aaagh. — gritó frotándose unos cabellos que no eran suyos. Sasuke le miró de reojo y enarcó una ceja. — ¿Cómo demonios vamos a solucionar esto? Yo podría perfectamente ser capaz de besar a Hinata con todas mis ganas, pero me revienta tener que hacerlo con tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi cuerpo, Dobe? — Bufó Sasuke arqueando dos rubias cejas. — El tuyo está igual de mierda. — puntualizó levantando la mano vendada que correspondía a la perdida de años atrás.

Naruto negó.

—Venga ya, Teme. No se trata de eso… ¿realmente no te preocupa tener que besar a Sakura usando mi cuerpo?

—Hn, te recuerdo que años atrás lo intentaste.

Naruto abrió la boca para rebatir aquella acusación pero entonces recordó una de sus tantas travesuras cuando fingió ser el Uchiha y estuvo a punto de besarse con Sakura. Aquella cruz le pesaría de por vida.

—¡Eso es agua pasada, Dattebayo! — Se defendió señalándolo con el índice. — Además, solo me hubiera llevado su primer beso y con gusto por aquel entonces.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que sus propios ojos azules lo fulminaran. Tragó y retrocedió lo más que pudo en el sillón.

_Mierda…_

Si alguien le dijera eso sobre Hinata sería lo último que dijera. Él había sido el primero en todo con la Hyûga. Por supuesto, Sasuke querría lo mismo de Sakura. Y estaba seguro de que Sakura le había esperado mucho y con todo bien puesto. Claro que el Uchiha no sería capaz de exponerlo claramente. Su orgullo a veces era desesperante. ¿Cómo podía Sakura comprenderle tan fácilmente en esos temas?

—Ellas vienen.

Naruto dio un respingo en el sillón.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Sasuke se volvió serio hacia él y arqueó una ceja.

—Ah, claro, perdón. — se disculpó rascándose la nuca.

Un instante después la puerta se abrió y el aroma de Hinata llenó la estancia. Casi deseó estrecharla entre sus brazos. Las chicas les miraron con seriedad, manteniéndose alejadas de ellos lo suficiente como para evitar calculadamente que ambos se lanzaran sobre ellas. Hinata se estrujaba las manos nerviosa y miraba a Sakura, como animándola a hablar. La Kunoichi se adelantó.

—Hemos estado hablando, chicos. — informó—. Sobre la situación. Personalmente me parece muy injusto que Hinata haya pasado por tanto y ahora tenga que sufrir de este modo. Y no es fácil para nosotras pero… queremos que esto se estabilice de una vez.

—Nosotros también. — aseguró enérgicamente. Sakura lo mandó a callar con una simple mirada.

—Tenéis que entender que no es nada fácil para nosotras hacerlo. — continuó suspirando— nada fácil. Tenéis el cuerpo de la pareja de la otra. Y… no sabemos exactamente cómo os sentís.

Naruto enarcó las cejas.

—¿Cómo nos sentimos? — Intercambió una mirada con Sasuke—. No muy lejos de vosotras. Yo quiero regresar a mi cuerpo cuanto antes. Es incómodo ver tu cuerpo frente a ti y… bueh, es difícil de explicar. Además, — se rascó la nuca mirando a otro lado, — no es cómodo que tu mujer te rechace y con razón.

Hinata enrojeció delante de él, llevándose las manos a la boca que a él tanto le gustaba disfrutar. Si ella creía que la quería menos, estaba sumamente equivocada. Sin embargo, no existía otro modo más para demostrárselo.

Sakura miró hacia Sasuke con una ceja arqueada. El chico pareció sorprenderse, se pasó una mano por el rostro un gruñó un "Lo mismo" entre dientes. La chica sonrió con un deje de cansancio. Naruto miró a uno y otro y luego a su mujer, que parecía igual de preocupada. Si hasta él se había dado cuenta de la tensión entre ambos.

Sakura fue la primera en ceder.

—Lo haré. — zanjó suspirando.

Ambos hombres suspiraron y se miraron.

—¿Cómo se hará? — cuestionó. Sakura respondió antes que Sasuke abriera los labios.

—Tú besarás a Hinata, por supuesto. Y yo besaré a Sasuke.

Naruto tragó y dio unos pasos hacia ellas. Hinata levantó la cabeza para poder verle y casi retrocedió cuando alargó la mano hacia ella. Se detuvo un instante, dándole tiempo. Hinata cerró los ojos, miró un momento hacia su cuerpo y luego le miró a él.

—Siempre soy yo, Hinata. — garantizó y se acercó para poder susurrarle. — cuandito que tenga mi cuerpo te prometo que te abrazaré muy fuerte.

Su mujer enrojeció al instante y suspiró como si acabara de imaginarse la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Entonces, pasó sus brazos por alrededor de su cintura, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y ofreció sus suaves labios. Justo cuando posaba su boca sobre la de ella, al otro lado de la habitación se escuchó el sonido de absorción de otros labios.

(…)

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con cierto temor. Había notado un extraño tirón, como si algo lo arrancara de su cuerpo y se diera de lleno contra algo duro. Y ahora, lo que tenía frente a sus ojos eran otros diferentes a los usuales que había visto antes de cerrarlos. Giró la cabeza rápidamente y vio a Naruto separarse de Sakura con la misma rapidez.

Ambos chicos se comprobaron uno a otro y calificaron su regreso como satisfactorio. Él volvía a tener cabellos negros y no rubios. Tenía de nuevo sus ojos, y su capacidad de poseer el Sharingan y el rinnegan que había perdido y le había hecho sentir bastante vacío.

Y lo más importante. Podía estrechar a Sakura con sus propios brazos. Aunque antes, Sakura necesitaba una buena explicación y el hecho de haber estado a punto de perderla, le indicaba que tenía que hacer ciertas cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Porque se negaba a perderla. Y quizás casarse fuera una de ellas…

Naruto se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó con dos fuertes golpes en la espalda. Alegaba a gritos que estaba feliz de regresar y sus gritos estaban haciéndose casi insufribles, justo cuando alguien exclamó a su lado.

—Vaya, Hinata, estás muy bien dotada. No me extraña que tengas este tipazo.

—¿Qué? Ah, no, Sakura-chan, no las manosees, por favor… para….

Ambos arquearon las cejas y se miraron con sorpresa.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

Se volteó lentamente a la par que el rubio. Sakura e Hinata estaban una al lado de otra. Hinata se apretaba los grandes senos con ambas manos, mientras Sakura intentaba detenerla y estaba… ¿Cómo un tomate?

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta.

_Oh, no. Mierda._

Buscó con la mirada a Naruto. Este estaba estático, con la boca abierta de par en par.

—Oye, Dobe. — gruñó y tiró de su camiseta.

—¡Sasuke, teme! ¡Han… cambiado ellas!

—Lo estoy bien, Dobe. — gruñó.

—¡Vuelve a besarla, Teme!

—¿Qué te crees que haré, demonios?

Angustiados, ambos se volvieron hacia ellas con ideas claras. Pero ambas chicas estaban partiéndose de risa, sujetándose los estómagos.

—¿Qué pasa, Dattebayo? — cuestionó el rubio estupefacto.

—Hn, no es gracioso. — gruñó.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Esta vez, sí estaba seguro de que era ella misma, que no ningún intercambio de cuerpo había sucedido entre ellas. En otras palabras: Había sido una clara pantomima entre ambas para exaltarlos.

—Claro que no es gracioso. Para nosotras no ha sido nada gracioso. Os hemos tenido que ver en cuerpos diferentes, no poder tocaros, sentir que os perdíamos. ¿A qué habéis sentido pánico? — casi gritó mientras clavaba sus ojos en él. — No simplemente sacudáis la cabeza como cachorros. Vosotros seguramente solo habéis pensado en cómo mataros si el otro tocaba a la chica equivocada, en que otras personas pudiera ocupar vuestro lugar. Nosotras hemos tenido que comer nuestros miedos y tener narices para besar a un tipo que no amamos.

—Pero…— balbuceó Naruto mirándole de reojo, como apremiándolo. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Acaso quería que dijera alguna de esas chorradas como las que salían en las películas?

—No ha sido fácil. — zanjó.

—Claro que no. — volvió a la carga Sakura. — Porque nos habéis tenido preocupadas. Creíamos que íbamos a perderos, demonios.

Se llevó una mano hasta los cabellos y se los echó hacia atrás. Sasuke se acercó con cuidado a ella. Si algo había aprendido era a mantener las distancias con ella cuando estaba cabreada. Aunque años atrás él hubiera estado apunto de matarla, ahora creía que sería bien al contrario.

—Sakura.

Ella levantó los ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas hacia él. Luego, se pegó en un abrazo contra su cuerpo. Sasuke suspiró contra sus cabellos, llenándose del aroma de estos y descendió hasta su oreja. Una simple palabra bastó para que su cintura sufriera un achuchón más fuerte y estuviera a punto de perder algún hueso de más. Haruno rompió a llorar en su hombro y cuando habló, fue más un grito que un simple susurro.

—S… ¡Sí, diablos!

Hinata y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada dudosa. Probablemente, la chica de cabellos largos había pensado en regañarles un poco junto a Sakura, pero a esta última se le fue las cosas de las manos, centrándose demasiado en sus sentimientos.

—Esto…— Naruto guiñó los ojos, con aquel gesto de zorro que se le ponía y con un brazo rodeando los hombros de su mujer, se rascó la mejilla confuso. — ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Lo digo porque todavía estamos pagando la casa como para que me la rompáis, Dattebayo…

—¡Naruto-kun! — regañó su mujer muerta de vergüenza.

Pero nadie podía culpar a la pobre Hinata. Estaba seguro de que Sakura no era de las que se callaban sus noches íntimas cuando podía fardar. No por nada estaba casada con un Uchiha. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba seguro de que iba más por la fuerza física de su futura esposa que por otra cosa.

—Oye, dobe.

—¿Qué quieres, Teme?

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente y mostró el puño cerrado de su propio brazo sano.

—No vuelvas a comer mierdas, Usuratonkachi.

—Tú tampoco, Teme.

Sakura puso la mano sobre la de ambos chicos y guiñándole un ojo a Hinata, habló.

—No comáis nada raro, chicos, pero a ver si recordáis como trabajasteis anoche. — le miró de reojo y con una pícara sonrisa, continuó— a ver si sois capaces de volver a hacernos no desear levantarnos de la cama y que nos duelan tanto las caderas que tengamos que pedir una silla de ruedas.

A Sasuke se le infló el pecho de orgullo. Con una sonrisa que tan solo Sakura alcanzó a ver, la cargó en brazos al tiempo que veía al Uzumaki lanzarse sobre su mujer.

Sí. No volverían a comer nada extraño.

Y no. No desatenderían a sus mujeres.

Y sí, Sakura mañana iba a necesitar una buena silla de ruedas.

Ah… y muebles nuevos.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>10 del doce del 2014.<strong>

**Chia S,R**


End file.
